This application relates to the art of supports and, more particularly, to supports for supporting cylindrical conduit. The application particularly concerns a support for supporting electrical nonmetallic tubing in poured concrete construction and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the support can be used for supporting other types of conduit in other environments, and that certain features of the support may be used for supporting items other than conduit.
Electrical nonmetallic tubing, which commonly is referred to as ENT tubing, is positioned in spaced relationship to surfaces of concrete forms that are used to form walls or floors. Relatively soft twistable wire frequently is used for attaching the ENT tubing to reinforcing bars located above horizontal concrete floor forms or within the space between concrete wall forms. This is very labor intensive, and it would be desirable to provide a more efficient way of positioning and holding ENT tubing in spaced relationship to surfaces of concrete forms.